


By Morning's Light

by xlivvielockex



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/pseuds/xlivvielockex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Chosen, not comics compliant. Prompt "Are you there?" and Waking Up at Whedonland</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Morning's Light

She reaches across the expanse of the bed, body screaming at her. It’s starting to feel the effects of the job now. She pats the empty space, the firm mattress instead of the dent from a body that has been resting there for years. In the last bits of sleep, of a waking dream, she’s forgotten he hasn’t slept next to her, held her, for years. Not since Sunnydale. Not since he burned. 

Her hand stops halfway to the phone. It always does. She never dials the number Andrew had given her, never asks the question. 

“Spike? Are you there?”


End file.
